


Pretty Eyes

by oddballgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, M/M, deaf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddballgirl/pseuds/oddballgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kid!Derek wants to talk to kid!Stiles but doesn't know how. So he asks Laura to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf. :'(

“Laura, Laura, Laura!!!”

Seventeen year old Laura Hale was waiting for her nine year old brother, Derek after school. She could see him barreling toward her at full speed hollering her name at the top of his lungs.

“Whoa lil brother,” she exclaimed as she caught him from falling on his face in his excitement. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Laura had rarely ever seen her brother like this. He was usually a quiet, somewhat serious child.

“We NEED to go to the library!! NOW!” 

“And why do we need to?”

“Because I need books on talking with your hands. There is a new boy in class and his name is Stiles and Mrs. Jenkins says he is deaf and that means he can’t hear. And he has pretty eyes and I want to tell him, so we have to go to the library so I can learn how!!!” Derek said in almost one breath. 

“Well, I can’t argue with pretty eyes. Let’s go get you some books, kiddo.”

\---------------------------- 

Laura smiled as the memory hit her. She couldn't believe it had been 14 years since that afternoon. This afternoon however she was standing at Derek’s side as his Best Woman and she watched as her baby brother signed “I Do.”


	2. Chapter 2

John and Saoirse Stilinski were not worried. Not at all. Yeah….ok, they were a little worried. It was Stiles’ first day in a new school. After being home schooled since a _disastrous_ start in kindergarten. And he was deaf.

Actually they were A LOT worried. But Stiles had begged to be allowed to go to school. And Saoirse couldn’t say no.

The family met with Mrs. Jenkins, Stiles’ new fourth grade teacher to bring her up to speed on what Stiles knew and his disadvantage. 

The first week went off without a hitch, though the adults still had worries and doubts

It wasn’t until the second week of Stiles being in school that their worries began to dissipate.

John had the afternoon off and was able to accompany his wife in picking up their son from school.

And they watched dumbfounded as Stiles burst from the doors dragging a boy with messy black hair behind him.

Stiles skidded to a stop in front of them and began to frantically move his hands.

“ _Hi Mom! Hi Dad!_ _This is Derek and he learned how to say hello all by himself and he says I have pretty eyes. I like him and we are going to be friends forever and get married”_ signed Stiles.

Yeah….they didn’t need to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here. Let me know what ya'll think? 
> 
> Come find me at lefthandedflea.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: It was brought to my attention that my fic sounds similar to this post here: http://www.givesmehope.com/Amazing+Friends/My-Little-Sister-Came-Home-From-School-O/43120 
> 
> I don't remember reading this, but me and my memory don't always get along.


End file.
